All Of Neptune's Great Oceans
by Darkwing333
Summary: A oneshot story. All about Kate's guilt over having murdered. Get the tissues ready. Don't forget to read and review!


**All Of Neptune's Great Oceans**

A/N: A one-shot story. Short and sweet…err…angsty. Warning: Get the tissues ready. The title is from Shakespeare's 'Macbeth'. It refers to a line said in the story when the murder is feeling remorse for having killed someone… that no matter how large or great all of Neptune's oceans were, it could never wash away the blood on that person's hands from the murder. He means the guilt of having taken a life. So, that is what the title is symbolic for. Anyways onward with this short little story about Kate's guilt and how _it_ will always stay with _her_.

A/N2: I would greatly appreciate any reviews, positive or constructive. I am always trying to improve my writing! And thanks to all my loyal readers for their wonderful support! So don't forget to review!

* * *

She awoke that morning with the weight of the world pulling her down. Some days were better than others. This wasn't one of the better ones. Everything seemed to go wrong, and it was all her fault. It wasn't like anyone was blaming her, but that didn't stop her from blaming herself. Even with the things she couldn't control. It was all her fault… it all _just _was.

It didn't rain that day, just like it hadn't for the last three weeks already, except for the freak rainstorm the night before that only lasted for about two minutes, then subsided and was muggier out than ever. That was her fault… somehow. Maybe her evil soul contaminated this place and all of its inhabitants and God was trying to clean this place of the evil… or something. Not that she even believed in God.

The fruit in the storage cave went all rotten from the heat and biting red ants came it. She should have cleaned out the fruit the day before. So it was her fault.

Jack was overrun with a slue of new patients. All were scratching ferociously from the ants. Obviously, that was her fault.

Locke cut himself with a knife while carving some wood. He NEVER cut himself. No not Lord of the Knives, but he did—when Kate came by.

A boar started to terrorize Sawyer again that day. Peed on his cigarette stash. Sawyer wasn't too happy about that and nearly punched the nearest person to him. Which happened to be Kate. Luckily Kate was quicker that Sawyer's fist.

Walt fell out of a tree and twisted his left ankle. He said it didn't hurt to bad, but if Kate had seen him sooner, she might have stopped him from leaning on that weak branch.

Jack cursed about the meds were running low. He had to use much of it for the ant bites. Wasn't that her fault?

Claire's baby awoke when Kate walked by. Just started howling and Claire had just gotten him to sleep. Maybe she had stepped to loudly. Maybe the baby could sense how evil she was.

Charlie had laryngitis. Must have been because she asked him to sing a song for her last night, causing them to get caught in a rainstorm. Yep, she was responsible for that too.

Hurley has some stomach issues again. Maybe it was the rotten fruit. If only she had gotten rid of that fruit!

Jin stepped on a sharp sea urchin and started to curse in his language at the nearest person—that happened to be Kate.

Sun's garden was drying up from not enough water. Somehow it was her fault it didn't rain.

Michael was mad at Walt. If only she had seen him sooner.

Shannon cried whenever anyone tried to talk to her. Kate had definitely tried.

Sayid was mad when anyone made Shannon cry. For the rest of the day, Sayid kept giving Kate the evil eye.

Sawyer came storming into the caves raving mad and yelling about a damn boar peeing on his last cigs. He didn't see Kate's backpack until he was flat on the ground with a bloody nose that turned out to be broken.

The baby started to cry again, because of Sawyer's cussing—and it was all her fault.

She walked away. Leaving was her only choice. She was trouble, broken, damaged goods.

She was evil. A bad person and she truly felt she was. If she were a good person, she wouldn't feel this way. She wouldn't see blood on her hands every time she looked at them, even though any evidence had long since been washed away.

The slimy, red repulsive reminder was there every time she saw her hands. Many people thought she was lucky to have such beautiful hands.

"So much you can do with long fingers like yours." Her sister's music teacher once said. Kate guessed she hadn't meant murder

Every time she looked in the mirror, a face with haunted eyes stared back and it seemed as if a permanent black cloud had positioned itself over her head.

A shadow always loomed near-by. Around the corner, behind her, out of the side of her eye, she could feel it. Always there but just out of reach. It haunted her as if it was the spirit of the man that she killed. Killed with these hands and long fingers.

"It'll never wash away… will it?" She spoke in desperation to no one in particular.

The guilt would stay with her forever, and everything would continue to be her fault.

The End---

* * *

I know, a little sad and depressing. I was upset one night because my mom was saying how much she thought Lost was unsuitable, and she didn't want my sister of I to watch it. Luckily I have a way with words ((can you tell!)) and I got my mom to stop being ridiculous. So this is what I came up with. Don't forget to REVIEW! 


End file.
